


The Child that took down tyrants

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Philza, Demigod Technoblade, Family Member Death, Friends who take down Kings together, Gen, Mentioned family member death, Sewers, Technoblade and Philza are best friends, Technoblade can read minds, Technoblade runs away, The Antarctic Kingdom, The Badlands (Dream SMP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Technoblade had been young when he had decided that he could do something better than live in the Badlands desert."Technoblades backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Technoblade & Philza
Series: Demigods [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Child that took down tyrants

Technoblade had been young when he had decided that he could do something better than live in the Badlands desert. Ever since he had managed to fight off the older bullies in school, people had feared him. 

At 10 years old he had lost his father, who had been an adventurer. Some had said he fell into a ravine, others had claimed he had drowned at sea. 

It didn't really matter to Techno, the main point was that he didn't really have anyone who could pay for the house or food anymore. His father might've been distant, but at least he paid for everything. 

Now Techno was homeless in the middle of a drought, so he did what he had to. He left. 

He learned about the world that never cared for him, and through years and years of battles to live, he never regretted it. 

He wouldn't call Philza a dad or a father, despite everyone they met thinking that he was. No Phil was a friend, his best friend. Together they were unbeatable. 

Techno was good at making plans, it helped that he could read his opponents minds but even if he didn't he could make almost flawless plans. 

Phil was a great healer. He could mend bones and take away the worst of sicknesses. 

And they were both great fighters. They had learned through years of practice and being alone just how to easily disarm and kill someone. 

Even if Techno sometimes had to go through a royal sewer system. 

"This was your idea, stop grunting" Philza spoke as they took yet another turn, soon they would be right under the king's personal bathroom. The Manifold family had ruled for centuries, so it wasn't a surprise that they were tyrants. 

"I'm allowed to complain. We are literally walking through shit" Techno replied, making a mental note to never choose the sewers again. This was the worst thing he had ever done. 

"It is a stinky situation" Philza replied, and Techno sighed, but did not say anything as he got a glimpse of some light. 

"Over there" he said, and Phil looked at their way out of the sewers. 

"You first" he then said, and Techno rolled his eyes as he began climbing. It really was disgusting. 

So yeah, Techno had been young when he had left the Badlands, and maybe he missed the warmth of living there, but with Philza he supposed that even running a country wouldn't be the worst, at least for a little while.


End file.
